How To Seduce A Albino
by God Knows Even Angels Fall
Summary: What happens when the four monks, Chase, and Wuya all stay the night at Jack's house and they see a different, more attractive side of the boy? CHACK!
1. Damn Wall

**A/N: **YAY! My first CHACK story! Hopefully this story will live up to my expectations unlike any of the others I've wrote...Enjoy... Btw, the song I used in this chapter is Mother Mother by The Veronicas.

Summary: What happens when the four monks, Chase, and Wuya all stay the night at theJack's house and they see a different, more attractive side of the boy?

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own XS...**

The Temple

"Master Fung!" Kimiko screeched as she ran up to the old man. The other monks were right behind her.

"Yes, Kimiko?" The patience in the elderly man's voice did nothing to soothe his young student's minds.

It was Rai that answered. "The Wu are missing." He, along with the other three, looked tired from running from the vault to him.

"I bet it was that no good, rotten snake, Spicer." Clay was obliviously angry.

"Wait Clay. Do not jump to conclusions just yet." Omi still held hope for the evil genius switching to their side.

"Jack is still guilty until proven innocent." After all the time that had passed, Omi was still bad at things like metaphors and slang.

The other three monks sighed and it was Raimundo that spoke up to correct the yellow monk.

"Thats 'innocent until proven guilty'." Omi just smiled at his friend

"That too."

Master Fung finally spoke again. "There is a large chance it was Spicer."

Omi looked upset at this. After a moment of silence he sighed in defeat.

"Very well. We will go and get back the Wu from Jack."

Master Fung just nodded his head and watched as Dojo grew in size. The monks climbed on the dragon one by one and flew off in the direction of Jack's mansion.

Chase Young's Lair

"I don't believe it!" Wuya shrieked. "Their gone! All of them!"

Chase sighed. All of their Wu had been stolen and the witch next to him wouldn't stop screaming about it.

"Shut up already!" He finally snapped. This only made the woman be quiet for a second.

"How can you say that? Does it not bother you that someone came into your own home and stole from you?!" Oh God. She was screaming again...Maybe he could gag her?

Her eyes widened slightly. "It was Jack. It had to be."

"How could that _worm_ sneak into my house without me knowing it?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, but I'm right. I know I am."

He narrowed his eyes in thought. _'The only way she's going to shut up is to prove to her it wasn't Spicer.' _

She apparently felt the need to kill the silence in the room. "Who else could it have been? The monks wouldn't do something like that."

He ignored the desire to point out that Spicer _couldn't _do something like that even if he wanted to steal from his idol.

"Fine. Lets go see Spicer just so I can prove you wrong."

In a second they were gone.

Jack's House

Hot water poured over Jack's pale body as the steam from the bath filled the room. He reached over and grabbed a bar of soup and a red wash cloth and began to scrub his body. He washed the suds of when he was done and grabbed a bottle of raspberry scented shampoo. After awhile all of the red dye had come out of his hair and he pulled the plug to let the water out of the large tub.

He stepped out of the bathtub and started to dry himself off with a black towel.

He wasn't really sure why he had decided to let his hair go back to its normal color. It was on a whim really.

After he was dry he put on a pair of black silk pajamas and headed down to the basement to get a book he had left earlier that day.

As he walked down the stairs he ran into something hard and yelped. When he finally got the courage to look up and see what it was he was surprised.

"Chase!" The surprise was evident in his voice.

Chase inwardly sighed. This kid could give even Wuya a run for the money when it came to screaming.

"Spicer." The older man looked at the boy curiously.

_'Damn. Who would have thought Spicer could have been so attractive under all that make up and hair dye?' _

"What?" Chase's heated gaze was making him nervous.

The sound of things being tossed around was finally noticed by the albino teen. He looked over to his left to see Wuya searching for something franticly. After a few seconds of Chase watching Jack while Jack watched Wuya she finally gave up.

"Their not here! None of them!"

Wuya finally looked at Jack. What she saw she couldn't take her eyes away from.

_'Jack looks sexy!'_ Her own thought disturbed her a second but she soon got over it.

"Wuya, what are you and Chase doing-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off with a loud explosion when the monks made a hole in his wall.

_'Not again! How many times am I going to have to fix that same wall?' _

"Jack Spicer! Give back the Wu you stole!" The sound of Kimiko's voice put a scowl on his face. Wait. Did she say Wu?

When the monks finally ran into the room, using battle stances, they caught sight of Wuya and Chase first.

"Chase Young! What are you doing here?" Omi was looking at the older man with interest.

"Uh, Omi?" Omi looked over at Raimundo who was pointing at something behind Chase. Omi followed the line the finger was pointing at and his gaze landed on Jack.

"Jack Spicer?" Looking at the older boy Omi became speechless. When did Jack get so...pretty?

"What?!" He hated it when people gawked at him. As he said it though a white lock of hair fell into his face.

Jack sighed. "My real hairs white. I get it. I'm a freak. Thats doesn't make it any less rude to stare."

Chase was surprised but didn't show it. This beautiful creature a freak? Both him and Wuya found the boy attractive. He could tell. He could also tell Raimundo was getting a hard-on just from looking at at the boy and it made his dragon growl in possessiveness. It had been a _long _time since he had had a mate and he could already tell the dragon wanted Jack.

Jack, hearing Chase growl, turned to look at his hero with a questioning look. Seeing that the man wasn't directing the dangerous sound at him he relaxed a little.

"Rude? Like you would know anything about rude! You stole all of are Wu!" Kimiko just did not know when to shut up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack was starting to get angry. They came into his house, busted a hole in his wall _again_, and then accused him of stealing!

"All of are Wu are missing. Didn't you steal them?" At least Raimundo wasn't as loud.

"No." He was beyond angry now. They had no right. "Didn't you think it might have been, oh I don't know, Ashly?!"

"See Clay! I was right!" Omi had been right.

"Sorry Partner."

Omi shook his head. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Clay turned to Jack and was about to say sorry but Jack just rolled his eyes at the Texan. Then realization hit him and he turned to look at Wuya.

"Thats why you and Chase are here! You thought it was me too!" Wuya actually looked guilty.

Jack sighed. "Great. Thats just great. Now I have to fix my wall _again_!"

It was the monks turn to look guilty. It was too late though. Jack had had enough and he was going to do something about it.

"Thats it! Wheres the phone book? I'm calling my lawyer to sue!" Jack was about to run up his basement stairs when a cry of "Stop!" from all of the monks stopped him.

It was Rai that spoke up. "Why don't we stay the night since its getting so dark and fix the wall tomorrow?" Jack stopped to think about it. It _would _save a lot of time. He was about to nod his head yes when his cell phone started to ring.

_If I tell you what you want to hear_

_Will it help you to sleep well at night_

_Are you sure that I'm your perfect dear_

_Now just cuddle up and sleep tight_

He spotted the red razor on his computer desk and answered it, knowing who it was by the ring tone.

"Hey Mom!" They couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying but they all had guesses to go on by what Jack was saying. "Hows Dad? Are you guys enjoying Africa?" After a few moments of talking he hung up the phone and put it back on the desk.

He looked at the monks and sighed. "Fine, you can stay the night and fix it in the morning but make sure this never happens again." His voice was stern and all the monks nodded their heads in agreement.

"Cool phone dude." Jack just rolled his eyes at Raimundo's words.

Chase was inwardly hoping he could find a excuse to stay the night as well to watch over his soon to be mate.

"Can we stay too? It could be entertaining to watch them do slave work." Chase sighed but inwardly cheered. The woman was finally useful!

"Fine. You wont shut up if we don't."

Jack lead them up to the guests bed rooms and one by one found them a room to sleep in. He would need his sleep as well. Tomorrow would be a _long _day.


	2. Attracted

**A/N: **Sorry if any of the characters are ooc. This is really random, but have any of you ever heard of the song _Goodbye To You _by _Michelle Branch_? If not, then you should listen to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own **XS. **

Jack had been up a hour or so listening to his mp3 player. It was _far _to early to get out of bed yet. He began to tap his fingers along to the beat of the song playing in his ears.

_So so is how I'm doing if your wondering_

_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_

_Stay there come closer it's at your own risk_

_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

Jack sighed after another hour passed. He knew he should get up and fix his 'guests' breakfast. After five more minutes had passed he stood up, pulled on a red silk robe, and left his room heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Chase had been up for about a hour now just thinking about how he was going to win Jack over.

_'Do I really even want him? Sure he's attractive and smart for his age, but he's one of the most annoying people I've ever met.' _

_**'Why is he annoying?' **_

_'Because he always clings to me. He never gives me a moment of peace!' _

_**'And thats a bad thing because?' **_

Chase thought for a moment. Why _was _that a bad thing?

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the smell of something delicious floated to his nose. He stood up from the large bed he had slept in the previous night and pulled on a black silk robe he had found laying on the bed the night before.

He followed the scent to a room that obviously was the kitchen and stopped to stare at the sight in front of him. Jack stood there singing the song _Wonder (If She'll Get It) _by _Superchick. _

_'Wow. Spicer's actually good at singing.' _

Chase cleared his throat to get the albino's attention. Jack instantly turned around to look at Chase. Chase couldn't help but think that the blush on the teens face was adorable.

"M-Morning Chase." Chase just raised a eyebrow and sat down at the dinner table.

"Breakfast?" Chase couldn't say no to the smile on Jack's face so he nodded his head. Jack fixed a plate with different types of breakfast foods on it and sat in down in front of the older man.

"What would you like to drink?" Maybe having Jack as a mate wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Milk." Jack nodded his head and went to get the jug of milk out from the large refrigerator in the left corner of the room.

He then walked over to the top cupboard to get a glass. He was so bust he didn't notice Raimundo walk in and stare at his ass while he reached up to get a glass.

Raimundo ignored Chase's glare completely.

"Breakfast! Yay!" Omi squealed as he and the other two monks entered the room. Jack ignored them completely and sat down with his own plate of food next to Chase.

Jack watched as Chase took a bite of his food and his eyes widened.

_'Damn! I don't think I've ever eaten anything as good as this.'_

"Is it OK Chase?" Jack would be disappointed if his hero thought his cooking was horrible.

_'No you fool! Its not _OK _it's _wonderful_! Just one more reason for you to become my mate!'_

Chase opened his mouth to say something when Wuya walked in wearing a robe the color of blood.

Jack smiled as he stood up, pulled back the chair that was reserved for her to his left and watched as she sat down. "Morning Wuya." Was all he said as he bent down, kissed her on the cheek, and began getting her breakfast ready the way he already knew she liked it.

Wuya had realized that it wasn't a attraction to the young boy she felt after all. It was love. Love for a son.

"Why does he give _you _special treatment?!" Kimiko was back to screeching.

Even though it was directed to Wuya, Jack answered. "Because I think of her as a second mother,-" Wuya smiled at that. "because she doesn't put holes in my wall like _some people _do, and because , I oh don't know, HATE you." That shut the Japanese girl up.

"Thank you Jack." Jack only smiled at the witch.

"What about him?!" Kimiko pointed at Chase. God, she didn't know when to shut her trap.

Jack looked like he was thinking hard about something then sighed.

_'Might as well say it.' _

"Because he was the first guy I was ever attracted to." His voice was serious as he said it and when he was finished with that one simple sentence he stood up, kissed Wuya again on her cheek, and walked out of the room.

The others were at shock as they watched him walk out the door. Chase had a very pleased smirk on his face and Wuya had a face full of knowing.

_'Likes bad boys huh? I'll just have to show Jack my darker side if thats what turns the boy on.' _Raimundo began scheming how to get Jack in bed.

"Jackie's got good taste." Was all Wuya said before she too stood up and walked out of the room.

Chase turned his smirk to the monks as he stood up. "Have fun fixing that wall." His smirk grew when he heard the monks groan as he left the room in search for his soon-to-be lover.

Jacks Room

Jack was slowly taking off the bottom part of his pajamas to change when he heard a knock at the door.

"What is it?" He really wasn't in the mood right now.

"May I come in?" Chase was ready to take the younger boy as his mate.

"I'm not really decent!" He knew he still had boxers on but it was still embarrassing, especially after what he just admitted only moments ago.

"I'm coming in anyway!" When Chase opened the door he hid the fact he was disappointed that the boy still had cloths on.

Jack sighed. "What is it, Chase?" Chase just smirked and closed the door as an answer.

Jack sat down on his bed and watched the older man expectantly. He was surprised when Chase pushed him back in a laying down position.

"Chase, what are you _doing_?!" The man wasn't really coming onto him was he?

"Your a very attractive boy Jack." Chase began to rub his hand on Jack's left thigh.

Oh _hell _no! As much as he liked Chase he wasn't going to become someone the older man could just fuck when ever he wanted. Jack narrowed his eyes at Chase's moving hand then looked back at the other man.

"Get. Out. Now." Jack's voice was cold and Chase's hand effectively stopped moving. He opened his mouth to say something but Jack cut him off.

"Now!" Chase sighed and stood up and left the room. He wasn't going to force the boy into doing something he didn't want to do. That wouldn't be fun at all. That didn't mean he was going to give up though. He would just try harder.

Jack sighed and finishing getting dressed in a black, long sleeved shirt and tight leather pants.

Ding! "Damn doorbell." He mumbled to himself as he walked to the door. When he opened it a postman with a large box stood there.

"Mr. Jack Spicer?" Jack nodded his head and the man handed him the box.

"I'll need you to sign here-" The postman pointed to a blank line on a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. "and here." After he signed he started to walk towards the kitchen since it was closer then his room.

Kitchen

Chase was sitting at the kitchen table when Raimundo walked in. "Weren't you supposed to be fixing a hole?" He sneered at the younger boy.

Raimundo just rolled his eyes. "I just came to get a glass of water." He fixed his glass of water and was about to finish it when Jack came in mumbling "Stupid, heavy box."

Jack sat the box down on the counter next to Rai and pulled out a knife from the dishwasher next to him. After he opened it he peered inside and squealed.

"New mechanic supplies from Uncle Ryan!"

Raimundo decided to take this as a opportunity to get the albino alone. "Ya know, I can take that to your room if you want."

Jack thought about it for a moment. It _was _heavy. After a second he nodded his head yes and watched as Raimundo lifted the heavy box in his arms.

"Come on." Jack said walking out the door with Raimundo following behind him with a smirk on his face. Chase, seeing the smirk, thought one thing:

_'Oh shit, this could be a problem.' _


	3. The End

**A/N: **So, do you guys like it so far? I have to say I'm a bit disappointed I didn't get many reviews...Oh well, you cant win them all now can you? I hope I don't anger any Rai fans with this chapter...

CHACK fans will be happy though. It has cute fluff. FINAL CHAPTER! I might write a sequel if you guys ask.

Disclaimer: **I am not the wonderful person that created this show, therefor I own no part of it.**

"Come on, my room is this way." Jack said as he led Raimundo down the hallway to his room. Jack was being as naive as Omi and not noticing the lust filled gaze the Brazilian was looking at him with. Raimundo's gaze slowly drifted down to the albino's ass and he licked his lips.

_'Damn, those pants look good on Jack.' _

Jack really didn't like the tan boy that was currently following behind him. He was after all, a Xiaolin loser of a monk. It also didn't help that the boy beat him weekly in showdowns and helped put a freaking hole in his wall.

_'Wait a minute. Why the hell am I having him do this for me? Why didn't I use a Jack-bot? Oh yea. Now I remember. They broke the damn things last time we fought and I haven't had time to fix them yet.'_

Jack's eyes narrowed but it went unnoticed by Raimundo.

_'I really hate those losers.' _

The sound of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts. He sighed as he pulled the red Razor out of his pocket.

_Paper_

_Or plastic_

_Don't matter_

_She'll have it_

_Vacations _

_And shopping sprees_

_These are a few_

_Of her favorite things_

"What is it, Ashly?" Jack sounded tired. He _really didn't_ want to talk to her right now. Or ever really, but that was besides the point.

Raimundo could her a female's voice on the other end of the line and strained to hear what she was saying, but his sad effort failed.

"No you can not borrow my Wu to help you steal a shirt from the mall! I don't care if your kittens are sick!"

Jack hung up and they had finally reached his room. Jack sighed and pulled open the doorknob. He heard Raimundo put the heavy box down on the ground and turned around only to be pushed up against the wall. He was in sight of the door and saw that it was still opened.

Raimundo had his arms pinned up over his head and bent down to whisper in his pale, white ear.

"_Jack_." He spoke it in a way that was probably supposed to be seductive and a turn-on but it only disgusted the boy genius. Who the hell did this goodie-two-shoes think he was? What gave him the idea he was worthy enough to touch Jack? Who by the way hated good guys. It was _so _a turn-off.

"What the hell are you doing?" He finally hissed.

Raimundo looked put off by this and tightened his grip on Jacks wrists. He looked Jack right in the eyes when he said: "I'm being the bad boy you so desperately want."

Jack's eyes widened slightly and then he glared at the boy that was holding him prisoner.

"Don't you have a duty to go do? Like fixing my wall?" There was anger and hate in his words. He really expected Raimundo to back off like Chase had so he was surprised that the boy began to smirk.

Raimundo wasn't in love with the boy. Far from it actually. He _hated_ him actually. He would fuck the boy. Use him then dispose of him, screwing around with his emotions. He had done it once before with a girl back home.

Raimundo moved his hand to Jack's neck and began rubbing it, trying to get the boy to loosen up and relax to make the process of bedding Jack speed up. He was so busy he didn't hear Chase walk into the room. Jack remained calm trying to pretend he didn't see the older man so he wouldn't alert Raimundo to the new person in the room.

Chase had been getting annoyed at the amount of time it was taking to take the box to the boy's room and fortunately for Jack, came to investigate.

Rai was slowly moving his hand down to the direction of Jack's belt buckle when: BANG! Chase hit him on the back of the head using a large Lord Of The Rings book that he picked up off of Jack's bed.

Jack watched as Raimundo crumpled to the floor, knocked out. By the looks of it he would be out for a while. Jack slowly looked up at Chase with a small smile on his face.

_'My hero.' _

The smile, along with the thought was gone in a instant though as he remembered the events of earlier that day.

Jack ran past Chase but the older man turned around quickly, grabbed the teen by his wrist, and pulled him flush against his chest. The albino struggled to get loose as the stronger man backed them up against the bed and sat down, but eventually gave up and stopped struggling. He was sitting in Chase's lap and being held down as the man began to stroke his white hair.

"Now listen here Jack Spicer, and you listen good." Chase wrapped his strong arms around Jack. "I am not, in any way, like that imbecile laying on your floor. I admit the first reason I wanted to bed you-" Jack began to blush in a adorable way. "was purely because of your new appearance. But then I thought about it and came to one conclusion: I want you to be my mate. And that means forever Jack, unlike the jackass on the floor that was going to just use you."

Jack slowly looked up at the man he had wanted for so long, and saw sincerity in his eyes. Chase had a soft smile on his face and after a few hesitant seconds, gave in and rapped his now free arms around Chase's neck.

They began to kiss, softly at first, then it grew deeper. After a few seconds though, Chase slowly pulled away and Jack whimpered. "Damn tease." He said softly, making Chase chuckle.

He slowly lifted Jack up by his arms and sat the boy down on the bed. Chase stood up and kissed Jack on the forehead, causing him to blush, before walking over to Raimundo, and kicking him out of the door. He then shut said door and walked back over to Jack.

He bent down and started to unbuckle, and then remove Jack's pants. Jack watched the scene with fascination as Chase eagerly pushed off the boy's black boxers. After the pants were gone he slowly peeled of Jack's shirt leaving the boy completely naked. Jack blushed a color that could rival his old hair style, when Chase stood back to admire the sight of the boy's body.

With a snap of his fingers his own cloths were gone. Jack was amazed. He had thought Chase was gorgeous before but now he was even better than that. So good actually, Jack couldn't think of a word for it. After a moment of just checking each other out they both had a hard on and Jack looked uncertain.

"Uh Chase? I've never- uh- I've never done this before." The boy looked nervous. Chase only smiled at his innocence. He snapped his fingers and instantly a tube of lube appeared in his hands.

"Calm down. I wont hurt you. I'll go slow." This reassured the albino and smiled slightly.

Chase put the bottle of lube down and slowly crawled onto the bed. "Up against the headboard." Jack obeyed without question.

Chase looked at the boy a second before her took Jack's right nipple into his mouth and sucked it until it hardened while playing with the left one with his left hand. His right hand went to a pale thigh and he began to slowly rub. The sound of Jack's moan turned him on even farther.

"Chase...So good.."

Chase unlatched his talented mouth from the pink bud and kissed a trail down the albino's chest until he reached the boy's erection and started sucking.

"Cha-Chase! Oooh _Chase! _More!" Jack finally came in Chase's mouth, screaming his name, and Chase swallowed all of the white substance.

Chase looked up at his lover's flushed form and smiled. It was time.

"Turn on your back and prop yourself up on your hands and knees." Jack happily complied, the thought of what was about to come making him hard again.

_'A doggy style man!' _Jack inwardly chuckled. _'Should have known.' _

Chase picked up the lube and coated three of his fingers in the substance. He pushed the first finger in slowly and Jack whimpered. Chase took his unused hand and reached up and began to rub Jack's stomach. Jack never thought he would be able to see such a tender side of his hero.

"Are you OK baby?" Concern was evident in his voice.

Jack nodded his head and Chase added another finger. He began to stretch the boy and then added the third finger. After Jack was well stretched Chase asked "Are you ready Jackie?"

_'Jackie?' _There were only a few people that were privileged enough to call him that and Jack would love for Chase to call him that.

"Yea." Jack _was _ready. He would let Chase do anything to him he wanted.

Chase poured the lube on his dick and got ready to enter Jack. He slowly pushed into the boy waiting patiently for Jack to adjust to the large intrusion to his body.

"Oh god Jack. Your so tight." Chase's moan was so loud that Jack's own moan was the only thing louder than it.

"Move! Now!" The boy had apparently adjusted.

Chase began to move in and out of Jack's smaller body until they both were screaming with pleasure.

"_Chase!"_Jack came first, for the second time that day. God! Chase was a great lover!

After Chase pushed a few more times in and out of his small lover he finally came screaming "Jackie!"

They both collapsed onto the bed and Chase pulled out of Jack, laying down next to the boy. Jack turned to lay on his back and they both got back under the covers of Jack's bed.

In The Hallway

"Is that Raimundo?" Omi said pointing at the useless heap passed out in the hallway next to Jack's bedroom door. The three monks walked up to the knocked out one and inspected him closely.

"It it Raimundo! What could have happened to our dear friend?!"

Kimiko thought she suddenly heard a weird sound coming from the room next to her so she put her ear to the door and listened carefully.

"Oooh _Chase!_"Blushing furiously, Kimiko turned to whisper to Clay, who by the end of the sentence, was as red as her, if not redder.

"Come on, Partner." Clay said to Omi as he picked up Rai.

"But what about Jack? How will he know his wall is finished?"

"We'll leave a note!" Kimiko screeched as she led her friends out of the mansion.

Jack's Bedroom

Jack sighed and got crawled out of the bed to fish his phone out of his pants pocket, vaguely aware of the fact Chase was staring at his ass.

Jack cheered up when he listened to the ring tone of his phone and realized who was calling.

_Dad I'm big but we're smaller than small_

_In the scheme of things, well we're nothing at all_

_Still every mother's child sings a lonely song_

_So play with me, come play with me_

"Hey Daddy!" Jack squealed. "Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Jack's eyes widened slightly. "OK, bye Daddy. Love you too."

Chase raised a eyebrow. "Daddy?"

Jack looked like he was in shock.

"My parents are coming home from Africa! You get to finally meet them!"

_'Oh dear Lord.' _


End file.
